Of Fierce Heart
by Mr.Who2123
Summary: Geoffrey X Elincia. Post FE10. What starts as another uprising turns into a fierce disaster for Crimea. The events change the heart and mind of one solemn knight, and change his life forever. ON HOLD FOR NOW.


Mr.Who2123: My first Fire Emblem fic…I hope it's good because I've never seen this pairing mentioned before…so I hope that people like it…

Geoffrey: Mr.Who2123 does not own Fire Emblem.

Mr.Who2123: (Gasp) GEOFFREY!!!

Geoffrey: Crap… (Runs away)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was a clear day in Meilor, a perfect sunny one at that. It was neither too hot nor too cold, nor was there a cloud in the sky. It could be truly described as 'heaven.' Although bright and sunny on the outside of the huge castle, inside, it was dark and brooding.

There, on a huge, long table, was the senate discussing of current events. Their pig faces and greedy eyes looked to each other, each trying to analyze the other. Their white, immaculate robes represented exactly the opposite of how those members were inside. The perfect white showed saint-like holiness and kindness, although inside they were tainted, dark souls, greedy for anything they could get their hands on.

"We shall, together, overthrow the naïve queen and give a true ruler to the land of Crimea," one member murmured to the whole group, his voice barely above a whisper. Every one of those members was leaning towards the middle of the table, their heads nearly touching one another's.

"Yes…a senate ruling is much better than a monarchy by far. Good thinking, Hiemelden," another member replied, a smirk across his nasty face.

Hiemelden was the assumed leader of the senate, next to Elincia. He held a thick mustache, curled downwards. His matching brown hair was cropped short and clean. By all means, he looked holy and clean, though he was completely not.

There was the slight sound of the door handle turning, and the senate members immediately moved their heads from the table, and lay back in their padded, red chairs as if they had not been discussing at all.

The royal captain of guards entered, his deep blue eyes scanning the senate with mistrust and detest. Geoffrey shook his messy, yet short blue hair, imagining what the senate could've been planning. He didn't hear the members, but he knew by the smirks of their faces that they were up to no good. Geoffrey cleared his throat after a moment.

"Her Majesty Elincia is coming," he said, his voice stern and obedient. As was custom, Geoffrey stepped aside, making a salute while the senate members all stood up and bowed in reverence of the queen. She appeared through the door, a sweet, innocent smile on her face.

"Be at ease, men," she said softly. In the common and polite response, the senate muttered a 'thank you' at the same time and sat down. Geoffrey let his right hand drop, and took a seat at the spot which was the end of the table. He directly faced Elincia, whom was at the front end of the table, and looked right to left, seeing the smug faces of the senate.

When the queen was sat, she looked to her senate members as well before starting.

"I would like to welcome you all to this conference. However, we'd like to send our prayers to Lucia, whom is devastatingly ill," she began. She eyed the very spot Lucia would have been in, which was the first chair closest to Geoffrey on the right.

"Let us start with the subject on the finishing touches on rebuilding our nation," the young queen began. Hiemelden immediately stood up, signaling he wanted to talk on the matter.

"I think we should stop using laguz to help the construction. We rely too much upon their brute strength," he said. Geoffrey then stood up, his teeth gritted and his eyes narrowed on the senator.

"We are trying to help our bonds with that nation, and you suggest we throw out the laguz? Absurd!" he retorted. Hiemelden looked at the young knight with indifference and hate.

"Remember boy, that you are not a member of royalty, but merely a knight. You have no right to talk with a disrespectful manner such as that," he said. Geoffrey, understanding his limit, reluctantly sat back down, his eyes still locked on the senator's ugly face.

"Men, please refrain from such harsh manners. However, I do agree with Geoffrey, it would be an act of disgrace if we told the laguz to leave," the queen said, her calm voice now risen to a determined speech.

"But milady, if we use these sub…laguz too much, then it would seem like we can't use out own men to do construction work," another senator retorted, standing as well. He was beside Hiemelden, his small, dark eyes fixed on the queen.

"When the laguz finish the job, I will give them a chance to leave of they please. Senators, this is such a small matter. Let us move to a larger issue, such as the decision to build a small, coastal village. Many people have asked for a town between Meilor and the large fishing port, Banderos. The cities are about one hundred miles apart, more than five days of a walking distance," she explained. Elincia fingered a paper on the table and passed it to Hiemelden, who snatched it with his fat hand.

"I agree, five days could be perilous to anyone, considering that food could run out and bandits would attack them. A small port would be great for shelter, protection, and could even become a big port one day," Geoffrey said, standing once more. Hiemelden looked over the money and supplies, snorting.

"Look at the sum! Is it truly going to cost us that much for a stupid village?" he said, looking to the queen.

"Yes…we have the sum of what it would cost to build twenty houses and three small ports across the coast," she replied, her tone determined and stubborn.

"…Fine…as long it doesn't come out of my paycheck," the senator retorted, tossing the paper back on the table. The other senators, seeing their leader agree, did so as well, nodding their thick heads. Both Hiemelden and Geoffrey sat down, staring each other down.

"Thank you, senators. Just one more matter to take your time," the queen said, fingering another paper laid on the wooden table. She lifted it up, and read it before giving it to Hiemelden.

"The people are once more claiming that I'm a fraud ever since I came back. They say that I am no worthy, and that Uncle Renning should take the throne," she said, looking down. Her green hair drooped over her eyes, but the queen quickly pushed it back behind her ears.

"Just wipe out the rebels. Acts of rebellion shall be taken with no tolerance," Hiemelden merely replied, tossing the paper as if he was sick of it. Geoffrey stood up once more, his eyes ablaze.

"Never would I kill people for a simple uprising. Death shall be avoided by all costs," he exclaimed. Hiemelden frowned at the young warrior, disgusted with his outbursts and spirit.

"One more word, boy, and I'll have you removed from your position," he answered calmly.

"My dear senator, that decision is for me to make, not you," Elincia interjected, though not rudely.

"Your Majesty, the felony was presented to me, so because he is of lower class than I, it is my responsibility to choose his punishment without your say," Hiemelden said. Elincia was quieted, bested by her own subject. Geoffrey had the urge to strangle the senator, but with all his will, he managed to sit down and stay silent.

"I have decided to send Geoffrey to settle the uprising with words and negotiations. If they attack however, Geoffrey will be allowed to use force. But, please try to refrain from bloodshed," she said. "I will have the negotiations ready by next morning for you to deliver. Take Kieran and Marcia, they shall be enough for you as this is a small uprising." Quickly, Elincia dismissed the conference, and left, not waiting for Geoffrey to lead her out.

The knight scrambled out of the room, giving the senate a disgusted look before catching up to his leader. He saw that his queen had stopped in the hallway abruptly, unnerving the royal knight. When he finally reached Elincia's side, Geoffrey noticed her eyes filling with tears. Her hand was on the wall, supporting her broken figure and spirit while her other hand was on her face, covering her mouth.

"My lady…," Geoffrey began, but Elincia quickly wiped her tears and sadness away, showing the bright, determined queen once more.

"I'm sorry Geoffrey, I'm not sure what happened there, but I'm alright now. Could you bring some food into my room?" she asked. She stood upright once more and smiled at the knight.

"Of course, milady," he replied, and began to walk the other way, to the royal kitchen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

If there were three things Bastian loved, it would be his loyalty to the queen, riddles, and…food. His favorite place in the castle was the kitchen, always filled with complimentary bread and held an ever-so-delicious aroma around the brick oven.

The advisor managed to ditch the conference, though Elincia hadn't noticed at all while it was session, and made his hourly visit to the kitchen. He had already eaten the whole basket of complimentary bread, and was staring a piece that another royal was eating.

When the man set down the half-finished food, Bastian pointed to it.

"Does your stomach growl in protest of further goodly presence? Shall I take the burden of delight off your plate and into my mouth? With it, I will taste a bit of heaven, if only thou should give me that morsel of unfinished goodness," he said, looking to see what the noble would say.

"You…want what? If you want my bread, then take it. I'm full," he replied, and left the kitchen and the 'morsel of unfinished goodness.' Licking his lips, Bastian engulfed the bread with one bite, smiling in delight at the great taste.

"Ah, thanks to you, bringer of happiness, as I have had a taste of the finest good there is. I bow at your immeasurable kindness, and thy…Oh, hello Geoffrey! How is this blessed morning with the sun so high and grass so green! Ah, if only every day were as perfect as-," however, the advisor was cut off.

"Hey Bastian, good to see you too," he merely replied, and approached one chef not far off, telling him of Elincia's request. The chef, an old, burly man, nodded, and left to the pantry for ingredients and materials. Then, the captain of knights sat down at the table that Bastian at as well, waiting for the order while he eyed Bastian, who was looking for more bread.

"…Why'd you ditch the conference?" the knight asked, reclining in the soft chair. To Geoffrey, it seemed everything was cushioned in the palace; nothing straightforward. That was also how he felt the nobles were; cushioning, soft wimps with no backbone. Of course, there were a few exceptions, such as Lucia, Bastian, and Elincia as well as his trusted knights.

"Ah, to talk of such down things, without a hint of a smile, the loyal knight broods! But, to answer his curiosity, I shall give the light-hearted answer," he began. Geoffrey rolled his eyes, though a small smile came to his face. The arch sage knew how to make people smile, which was for sure. If he could make the solemn silver knight smile, then Bastian could make the whole world smile.

"I had a great rumble in this stomach of mine, and to end those endless growls, I was forced to come here and abate those deadly noises once and for all! If I had not, then this rumble would have overtaken my whole self and set the queen in disarray!" he exclaimed. Geoffrey smacked his own face, running his gloved hand down it in annoyance.

"You ditched because you were hungry," he said. It wasn't a question, either, but a mere fact which could not be proven false.

"Ah, but to put that phrase in such harsh-," Bastian began, but abruptly stopped. Geoffrey noticed the advisor was looking towards the brick oven, and the knight did the same.

There, on a large silver platter, was freshly baked fowl, covered in herbs and spices while drenched in its own sauce. A beautiful array of fruit surrounded the meat, organized with amazing delicacy. The large, burly chef had just taken it out of the oven, smiling in triumph at the successful food.

"For Her Majesty," the chef announced, and Geoffrey left his chair and took the platter. Bastian was staring wide-eyed at the food, his stomach suddenly empty once more.

"I have not seen such a display of godliness on such a-," Bastian began as Geoffrey left the kitchen, opening the door with one hand while balancing the platter with his other.

"No, you're not getting the food," he retorted quickly, and the knight was gone, leaving Bastian to yearn for the food of which he loved so dearly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elincia was in her bed, asleep when Geoffrey knocked on her door. The young queen had forgotten that she ordered food, as she only wanted to make Geoffrey busy so he could not see her distress.

Quickly, she threw the sheets off her and opened the door, smelling fresh, delicious food upon the opening.

"Here you go, milady," he said, entering her bedroom and placing the large platter onto a nearby desk. The queen quickly remembered that she had asked for the food and smiled at her personal knight.

"Thank you, Geoffrey. I'll see you tomorrow," she said. Geoffrey was about to leave, but he hesitated, and faced the queen.

"Tomorrow? It's barely noon and you're going to stay for the rest of the day?" he asked, watching her expression with deep interest. He saw her look down and close her eyes for a moment before looking up to him once more.

"I'm sorry, Geoffrey, but I have much work to do…I shall definitely see you tomorrow," she replied, and nodded for him to leave.

Unsatisfied, the knight complied, leaving Elincia with her work.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mr.Who2123: Just the start…I promise it will get better…although I have no idea what to write next. My brother told me I "have to" write a Fire Emblem fic, mainly because he loves Radiant Dawn as well as I. This story will be one of the next three that I work on after I finish my first two stories, "True Pain" and "Even a Shred of Heart." This is a teaser for what is yet to come. ;D


End file.
